A Beautiful Disaster
by Asher Knight
Summary: The worst birthday ever...one minute Mina was walking home and then next, she's a vampire. Damon/OC
1. Welcome to the Rest of Eternity

**A/N Okay, so I've always loved the Vampire Diaries (both the novel series and the television series) and I was inspired to write my own VD fanfic. This is a Damon oc that's been in my head for awhile. I'm going to try to keep the story as close to the television series as possible but I am going to have to make some changes for my plot. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**

- Chapter One: Welcome to the Rest of Eternity -

On January 15th, her eighteenth birthday, Mignonette "Mina" Ashwood died…

"I'll catch you guys later," shouted a girl as she left one of the nicer restaurants of downtown Monticello, Virginia. The cold air hit her with a strong force as she stepped out into the freezing December night. She wasn't very tall; just average height. Her hair was as black as ink, reaching just below the middle of her back with bangs covering her eyes. Eyes that were two perfect, emerald spheres. She was dressed for winter, sporting tan colored ugg boots, dark skinny jeans and a brown coat.

As she made her way down the street, she could not shake the feeling something or someone was following her. Mina quickened her pace. She knew she should have taken her car but the restaurant was only five minutes away. She could hear the faint clicking of heels behind her; making her more nervous. She took a chance and stopped to look behind her. The footsteps had stopped and when she turned around, Mina didn't see anyone behind her. Suddenly a female went around her mouth and she was pulled against a taller body.

"Awww, don't be scared. We're going to have fun," an eerie feminine voice laughed. Mina felt a sharp pain in neck before she screamed and then, everything went black. "Put her in the car," Katherine Pierce ordered. A young, teenage boy appeared and picked up Mina's body. Slowly, as if in a trance he carried to her a black SUV pulled over by the side of the road. Katherine can up behind him as put Mina in the back seat. She smirked at him, lightly running a finger down his cheek. Her hand wandered behind his neck. "Thank you so much darling," she smiled before pulled his head down in an unnatural position. The sound of the boy's bones cracking echoed in the dark, abandoned night. Katherine left the boy's body where it had fallen to the ground; driving off with an unconscious Mina in the back.

Barely an hour later, Katherine arrived in Fells Church. She was going to pay the Salvatore brothers a little visit. Careful as to not alert the two vampire brothers of her arrival, she crept over to the boarding house carrying Mina to the front porch. She left Mina right in the center of the Salvatore drawing room.

The all too familiar scent of blood woke Damon up. With inhuman speed, he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, heading towards the scent. In a flash, he was kneeling down next to the body of a teenage girl; probably eighteen or so.

Damon pulled out his cell and quickly dialed the number of the one person he could dump this newly formed problem on. "Stefan, there's a body in the house and I didn't put it there," he spoke in a dry tone before hanging up. Damon was surprised when he found a pulse still beating but it was very weak. She wouldn't live through the next hour.

"Damon, what the hell is going on," Steph shouted as soon as he got to the house, finding his brother cradling a girl's head in his lap.

"Well, I'm trying to move her to the couch without hurting her head. She's already taken a big blow but the bleeding stopped," his brother said, annoyed at his question.

"Who is she and how did she get here," Stefan continued asking questions.

"I don't know Stefan," Damon glared. "The scent of her blood woke me up and I came down here to find her like this."

"Katherine has to be behind this," Stefan concluded.

"Well duh," scoffed Damon. Damon pulled up the sleeve of his right arm and snuck in his fangs before pulling back.

"Are you insane," his brother shouted when he saw what Damon was going to do.

"Shut up Stefan," Damon glared at his brother before bringing his arm to the girl's lips. Hopefully, he could get her to swallow. Damon let out a sigh of relief when she began slowly drinking his blood.

"This is just great Damon, the last thing we need is another new born in town," Stefan sighed.

"Relax," his brother said, picking the girl up in his arms. "All take care of her. No one will notice; including your precious girlfriend."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," his brother said, shaking his head.

Damon set the girl down on his bed just as she began to moan in pain. The turning would be extremely painful. He quickly tied her legs and arms to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

Her shrieks filled the silent night but Damon didn't leave her side; not for a second. He just held her as the worst of it almost died down.

"Is it over," Stefan asked, entering the room.

"Almost," Damon answered.

"What do you think Katherine hoped to accomplish with all this," his brother asked.

"I don't know Stefan. She loves you, go asked her," Damon scoffed. "Now if you excuse me I have some arrangement to make for the newest member of our little club."

Finding blood was easy enough. Damon snuck into the blood bank of the hospital in the town over and compelled one of the staff to bring him a cooler full of the blood bags. It wouldn't be long until the newly turned vampire woke up and was starving for blood so Damon rushed back as soon as he everything was packed.

He found Stefan waiting by the front door, pacing when he got home. "Damon, can you handle things here? I have to go check on Elena," said Stefan.

"Really now, everything alright with your little girlfriend," Damon asked with a smirk.

"It should be," his brother muttered before leaving.

Damon set the cooler of blood in their refrigerator before heading into his favorite room, the study. Stefan has already gotten a fire going before he let so Damon poured himself a little scotch and settled down into one of the huge, overstuffed chairs. It was getting late, well past midnight, when Damon heard their guest thrashing on the bed. Moving at in human speed, Damon rushed to his room.

She was terrified, absolutely terrified. He knew it as soon as his eyes locked hers. Her eyes widened when she saw him walk in.

"Well, hello there sleeping beauty," Damon said, trying to give her a reassuring smiled. "Let's get you out of these." He carefully started untying her legs. He saw it out of the corner of his eyes; her leg trying to kick him. In a flash he was holding down both her legs with one hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he hissed in a harsh tone, fangs showing. She let a whimper, trying to edge farther way. Feeling guilty, Damon tried to sooth her by adding, "Look I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not even the one that did this to you. I just brought you home."

He noticed her eyes wander to the bindings and Damon knew she didn't believe him. "What's your name," he asked. His eyes narrowed when he didn't get an answer. She tried to answer him but her voice came out as a raspy croak. Damon was gone for a second before he was back by her side, a glass of water in his hand. He noticed her hesitating and added, "It's not poisoned. It's just water."

Reluctantly, she took the water, quickly emptying it. Damon watched her stare at the empty glass. Finally, she looked up and said, "Mina."

"Mina," Damon repeated. "What do you remember about tonight?"

"It was my birthday. My friends took me out for dinner," she answered, her voice slowly being repaired by the vampire blood. "I was leaving. My friends offered me a ride but I only live a couple of blocks away so I walked. On my way home…" her voice trailed off as a shutter ran through her body.

"Mina, what happened," he asked seriously. "It's important you tell me everything you remember."

"I don't remember much," she started to sob, scared by his forcefulness. "It was late and I started hearing footsteps behind me, like high heels. I turned around but there was no one there and then there was this sharp pain from my neck to my back."

"Figures she'd be so dramatic," Damon. "Listen Mina, you need to understand what's happening. You were attacked by Katherine, a very old vampire."

"Is this your idea of a sick joke," she snapped at him. "I was almost killed and wake up a place I don't know and you're spilling me some story about vampires."

Anger got the better of him and Damon snapped. His eyes went red and his fangs came out. "You weren't almost killed, you idiotic human. You're dead," he hissed menacingly.

"What are you," she gasped. She tried to get up but he held her down by her legs.

Yelling at her wasn't going to help. Damon already knew that but he still let anger get the better of him. Taking a deep breath, Damon looked her in the eyes when he said, "I'm a vampire Mina and as of tonight, so are you."

"I-I can't be. I'm just h-human," she stuttered.

Shaking his head, Damon reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small blade. He made a long cut running along the palm of his hand. The scent of blood hit her scenes and Mina felt the sharp pinch of two fangs extending from her canines. Damon watched as Mina leaned towards the scent of his blood. There was an unbearable burning in her throat. It left like she had been walking in a desert for days without water.

"Believe me now," he asked, watching her touch her fangs in shock.

"How did this happen," she screamed. She sat up and buried her head in her arms, crossed over her knees.

"Hey, it's not that bad; young and beautiful forever with superpowers," Damon smirked, trying his best to lighten her mood.

"Oh yeah "young and beautiful forever", so what happens when everyone starts to notice that I'm not aging. What happens when all my friends are in their seventies with grandkids and I'm still the same," she asked bitterly. "I would have rather died."

Now Damon couldn't hold his anger. He had saved the girl from dying a painful death and now, she was telling him she would rather die. Damon wanted to strangle the brat. He broke a hunk of wood from the bed's headboard and pushed it into her hands. "You want to die! Then fine, one stake throw the heart is all it takes," he snapped.

Mina didn't know what to say or what to do. This was her chance. She could die like she was meant to. Her eyed went from Damon to the stake in his hands.


	2. Vampire 101

**MoonlitePrincez314 – Yeah, it turned out better than I thought it would. I'm really proud of this new story. Thanks for being my storyboard and all the support. **

**Damon'sOneTrueLove – How can anyone not love Damon and his sexiness. Lol. Thanks for the review. **

**RECAP: **

_"What are you," she gasped. She tried to get up but he held her down by her legs._

_Yelling at her wasn't going to help. Damon already knew that but he still let anger get the better of him. Taking a deep breath, Damon looked her in the eyes when he said, "I'm a vampire Mina and as of tonight, so are you."_

_"I-I can't be. I'm just h-human," she stuttered._

_Shaking his head, Damon reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small blade. He made a long cut running along the palm of his hand. The scent of blood hit her scenes and Mina felt the sharp pinch of two fangs extending from her canines. Damon watched as Mina leaned towards the scent of his blood. There was an unbearable burning in her throat. It left like she had been walking in a desert for days without water._

_"Believe me now," he asked, watching her touch her fangs in shock._

_"How did this happen," she screamed. She sat up and buried her head in her arms, crossed over her knees._

_"Hey, it's not that bad; young and beautiful forever with superpowers," Damon smirked, trying his best to lighten her mood._

_"Oh yeah "young and beautiful forever", so what happens when everyone starts to notice that I'm not aging. What happens when all my friends are in their seventies with grandkids and I'm still the same," she asked bitterly. "I would have rather died."_

_Now Damon couldn't hold his anger. He had saved the girl from dying a painful death and now, she was telling him she would rather die. Damon wanted to strangle the brat. He broke a hunk of wood from the bed's headboard and pushed it into her hands. "You want to die! Then fine, one stake through the heart is all it takes," he snapped._

_Mina didn't know what to say or what to do. This was her chance. She could die like she was meant to. Her eyes went from Damon to the stake in his hands._

– Chapter Two: Vampire 101 –

Without a second thought Mina rammed the stake into her chest. She screamed, doubling-over in pain.

"Shit," Damon stared at her in shock. He never expected her to go through with it. Quickly pulling out the stake, Damon grabbed the bed sheets and used them to stop the bleeding. Thankfully, she had missed her heart. He got her wound somewhat clean but the girl had already lost so much blood. Unfortunately Stefan was still at Elena's, leaving Damon on his own. There was no way Mina would be able to hunt or drink blood from a bag but she was getting weaker and weaker. Making a quick decision, Damon cut open his wrist; holding her mouth open with his other hand and forcing his blood down her throat.

Once Mina was fed and somewhat cleaned up, Damon left her sleeping in his room; making sure to remove anything one could use as a stake. She would need more blood eventually but Damon had given her enough to start healing and then hopefully she would be awake to drink a few bags. He walked into the study and poured himself a glass of scotch from his private stock before sitting in one of the huge recliners in the room. His thoughts went back to the girl upstairs in his bed. Why did Katherine leave her for dead in their home? More importantly, whey had he bothered to turn her; especially when, from her show upstairs, she would rather be dead.

Damon's vampire hearing picked up on his brother's return before he even saw Stefan. "How's our guest," he asked taking the chair across from Damon.

"She woke up, found out what she was and said I should have let her die," Damon said dryly.

"And how did you respond to that," Stefan asked curiously.

"I took a stake and told her if she wanted to die she could ram it through her heart," Damon shrugged. "I didn't think she'd actually do it," he thought aloud.

"She did what," Stefan exclaimed.

"Relax brother," Damon sighed. "She missed her heart and I got some blood into her. She's upstairs healing," Damon assured him.

"Well that's all fine for now but what happens when she wakes up? What if she tried something like that again," asked Stefan.

"And that's my problem because…," Damon trailed off.

"Because you turned her," Stefan answered, giving his older brother a stern look.

"And your point is," the older Salvatore asked.

"Damon," Stefan glared.

"Alright, when she wakes up I'll deal with it. Happy Saint Stefan," Damon smirked.

"Extremely," his younger brother answered sarcastically.

It wasn't until late the next morning that Mina opened her eyes. The room was lit with sunlight streaming through the windows. Last night's events came back to her. She threw the thick blanket off of her and stared at her chest. There wasn't a scratch on her.

"Don't bother, It'll be completely healed by now," a voice spoke out. Mina's eyes darted to the doorway and there leaning against the doorway was the vampire from last night, the one who had turned her and had handed her the stake she had tried to kill herself with. "How am I alive," demanded Mina.

"Really bad aim," Damon smirked, walking over to the bed. "You missed your heart," he explained, poking her chest where her heart was.

"Good to know," she said glaring at him.

"Now hold on, you're not going to try that again are you," he asked.

"What difference does it make to you," Mina snapped. Damon clenched his fists as he tried to control himself. No human, no vampire for that matter got away with speaking to him like that.

"I think I'm the one who gave you his blood to save your ass," he growled, holding Mina by her throat. "And I think no one talks to me like that."

Seeing her stare back at him, eyes wide open with fear, didn't bring the normal sense of power and satisfaction Damon normally felt. Instead, he felt regret and a pain in his heart.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, trying to speak through the grip he had on her throat.

Telling himself he was just taking pity on the newly turned vampire, Damon let her go. "Good," he scoffed. Damon watched as Mina touched her throat. The ugly read marks he left were already almost gone thanks to vampire healing.

She stared at him before asking, "Who are you?"

"Damon Salvatore at your service," he answered; his mood somewhat better. "My brother Stefan and I have been wondering what to do with you since finding you near dead in our living room."

"Brother?" She seemed surprised he had a sibling and asked, "Is he like you?"

"Please, Saint Stefan is an insult to vampires," he said, amused at the mention of his brother.

"Why is that," she asked confused.

"Stefan is a vegetarian," Damon grimaced. "He doesn't drink human blood. Her prefers to hunt little bunnies and squirrels."

"And you don't," Mina asked hesitantly.

"I prefer something with a lot less fur and a little more flesh," smirked Damon. "Plus it makes Stefan weak."

"You're stronger than your brother," guessed Mina.

"I'm older, faster, strong and a whole lot better looking," Damon told her.

"And conceited," muttered Mina.

"I heard that," he said dryly. "So I guess if you're healed it's time for your first lesson in vampire 101."

"Vampire 101," she repeated.

"Lesson one, sunlight bad," Damon went on.

"Okay wait, so what's with the windows," Mina interrupted.

"Special windows," Damon answered, rolling his eyes. "The only other way vamps can stand sunlight is a special ring."

"Ring," a confused Mina asked.

"Witches can put a spell on them to allow vampires to walk in sunlight," Damon elaborated.

"Well those can't be easy to come by," said Mina.

"You're not surprised there are witches," Damon asked.

"Damon, I just woke up a vampire. If they can be real why not witches," Mina laughed.

"Well that makes things easy," said Damon. "Next thing, a stake through the heart can kill you. The only reason you're sitting here is poor aim," Damon said seriously.

"Yeah, I got that," nodded Mina, "anything else?"

"Fire and other vampires," Damon added.

"Okay, so what about powers? Can we fly," she asked.

"What is it with humans and flying? No we can't fly," Damon said, shaking his head. "Super strength, speed, and heightened senses, those are vampire powers; along with healing, immortality and compulsion."

"What's compulsion," asked Mina.

A gleam appeared in his eyes when Damon answered, "the ability to control humans."

"You mean make then do anything we want," she asked.

"Exactly," Damon smirked. "Now I think it's time we got some blood in you." He laughed when Mina grimaced. In a flash he was gone and just as fast; he was back with two bags of blood. He stuck a straw in one and handed it to her saying, "Drink up." Hesitantly, Mina took the bag and brought the straw to her lips. The taste surprised her. She could believe how delicious it was. "Good, isn't it," Damon laughed.

Damon's hearing picked up on Stefan's movements before he knocked. "Come to meet our guest Stefan," Damon called out.

"Yes actually," Stefan answered coming in. She shut the door behind him and joined them. "I'm Stefan," he said introducing himself.

"Mina Ashwood," she smiled.

"Ashwood," Damon asked.

"Yeah, it's my last name," she laughed, "something wrong?"

"No, just sounded familiar," he shrugged.

"So, I'm sorry about my brother and what happened earlier with the stake," Stefan apologized.

"Smooth Stefan," Damon smirked.

"No, it's okay. I overreacted about all this. Being a vampire has it's perks and I'm just glad Damon saved me," she told Stefan.

"It was my pleasure," he chuckled.

"Damon," Stefan scolded. "I think Mina would like to get cleaned up now."

Mina scowled when she noticed she was still wearing her blood-covered clothes from the night before. "I asked my girlfriend Elena to lend you some clothes," said Stefan, laughing at her expression.

"Thanks," she said, grateful at the prospect of clean clothing.

"Hello, anyone home," a voice called out.

"That would be Elena," Stefan smiled. "Why don't you grab a shower and I'll leave the clothes for you on the bed," Stefan suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great," Mina said getting up.

"Damon," Stefan gestured to the door.

"After you brother," Damon said getting up.

Mina was thankful to have a few minutes to herself once the brother were gone. She had no idea what she was going to do. There was no way going home was an option. As soon as Stefan's girlfriend had come in she had heard the girl's heartbeat and her blood running through her veins. Mina's throat had gone dry and she had never felt so thirsty before. Thankfully she had taken that second bag of blood. There was no way she was going home if all it was going to lead to was her slaughtering her own family. She needed to learn to control herself if she ever wanted to go back. The hot water helped calm her down. She dried off and wrapped a towel around herself before stepping back into the bedroom. As promised, there was a pair of fresh jeans and a t-shirt waiting for her. After changing, Mina headed downstairs; following the distinct scent of human blood and the sound of a heart beating.

"Hi," the brunette sitting next to Stefan smiled. "I'm Elena."

"Hey, I'm Mina," she smiled back. They were all sitting in a study. Elena was cuddling next to Stefan on the large leather couch and Damon taken up one of the armchairs with a glass of blood in hand.

"So your girlfriend is human," Mina observed.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Stefan said defensively.

"How do you not want to rip open her next," she asked bluntly.

"Lots of control," admitted Stefan.

"Well that and Stefan hasn't had human blood for about half a century," added Damon.

"You hunt animals," Mina recalled, remembering what Damon had said earlier.

"Uh yeah, me and my brother prefer different diets," Stefan told her.

"Damon also said you weren't as fast or as strong as him," she added. Mina noticed a worried look come over Elena's face.

"He is. Damon drinks from humans and that does make a difference," admitted the younger vampire.

"So what happens now," asked Mina. "I mean I can't go home if I'm putting my family in danger."

"That's something we've been talking about. Damon and I think it would be best if you stayed here until you get the hang of things," Stefan told her.

"I can't do that. What about my family, my friends, my whole life," exclaimed Mina.

"Would you rather rip out their throats," Damon asked dryly.

"Damon," Elena hissed.

"No, he's right," Stefan cut in. "That's exactly what's going to happen if Mina goes back."

"I'll stay," Mina said immediately. "If it keeps everyone I love safe, I'll stay but are you guys sure about this?"

"Of course," Damon smirked. "It'll be fun having a newbie around."


	3. Author's Note

**A/N HI EVERYONE! THIS **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE IS JUST FOR A **

**FEW ANNOUCEMENTS. FIRST OFF, I ADDED A **

**FEW BANNERS AND I'LL BE ADDING A FEW MORE SO IF **

**YOU'VE NEVER VOTED FOR A FAVORITE THE POLL IS STILL UP ON **

**MY PROFILE AS WELL AS THE LINKS TO ALL OF MY CURRENT BANNERS SO **

**ANYONE CAN STILL VOTE IF THEY HAVEN'T ALREADY. SECONDLY**

**I'M GOING TO BE REGULARY POSTING UPDATES ON MY **

**PROFILE AS TO HOW FAR ALONG I AM WITH**

**NEW CHAPTERS SO YOU GUYS **

**KNOW WHEN THE THE NEXT **

**UPDATES WILL BE. **

**I'VE ALREADY **

**UPDATED MY **

**PROFILE. **

**XOXO**

**ASH-**

**PS IN CASE NO ONE HAS NOTICED**

**I CHANGED MY MY PEN NAME FROM KRIS TO**

**ASHER BUT IT IS ME. =)**


	4. Katherine's Return

_**Recap: **_

_"How do you not want to rip open her next," she asked bluntly._

_"Lots of control," admitted Stefan._

_"Well that and Stefan hasn't had human blood for about half a century," added Damon._

_"You hunt animals," Mina recalled, remembering what Damon had said earlier._

_"Uh yeah, my brother and I prefer different diets," Stefan told her._

_"Damon also said you weren't as fast or as strong as him," she added. Mina noticed a worried look come over Elena's face._

_"He is. Damon drinks from humans and that does make a difference," admitted the younger vampire._

_"So what happens now," asked Mina. "I mean I can't go home if I'm putting my family in danger."_

_"That's something we've been talking about. Damon and I think it would be best if you stayed here until you get the hang of things," Stefan told her._

_"I can't do that. What about my family, my friends, my whole life," exclaimed Mina?_

_"Would you rather rip out their throats," Damon asked dryly._

_"Damon," Elena hissed._

_"No, he's right," Stefan cut in. "That's exactly what's going to happen if Mina goes back."_

_"I'll stay," Mina said immediately. "If it keeps everyone I love safe, I'll stay but are you guys sure about this?"_

_"Of course," Damon smirked. "It'll be fun having a newbie around."_

_**And now the story continues…**_

- Chapter Three: Katherine's Return -

Mina stared at the open window and the sunlight streaming through. Slowly, she inched her hand closer to the light.

"What are you doing," Damon appeared, gripping her wrist.

"I was just –," Mina took one look at his expression and stopped speaking.

"Sunlight will kill you," Damon growled. Mina stared down at the black ballet flats on her feet, not uttering a word.

"What's going on," Stefan asked. He had heard the noise and followed it into the room.

"Nothing," Damon glared before leaving.

"You okay," Stefan asked.

"I just wanted – forget it," Mina sighed, leaving the room. It had been three days since she decided to move in with the brothers. She had called home when she knew the house would be empty and left a message saying she was leaving for awhile and not to look for her. It has broken Mina's heart to be away from her father and brother. They were all each other had since her mother had left them. She had been four at the time. Mina had kept on thinking her mother would eventually come back; too young to understand her parent's relationship was over. Her brother had been twelve.

Mina locked herself in her room. It was right next to Stefan's room and across the hall from Damon's. Stefan had shown her it the night she had said she would move in. A huge canopy bed dominated the room. There was a plasma screen set up on the opposing wall and it had a connecting bathroom with an enormous tub. She went to her bed and lay down; closing her eyes, intending to relax for only a minute which turned into three hours.

Mina woke up and noticed the blaring red numbers on her alarm clock. It was seven thirty. The sun was finally down and she could go out. She grabbed one of Stefan's sweatshirts he had lent her and ran out of the house. Within minutes she was staring at a house, standing across the street. It was her house. All the lights were off, giving the house a vacant feeling. Mina made her way around the old house to the backyard. She scaled up the cherry blossom tree that reached her brother's window. It was a mess like always. Clothes were littered over the floor and a desk covered in papers. Alex was sleeping when she peered into his window.

Mina stayed perched up in the tree for a good hour before a voice called out, "This can't be healthy." Startled, Mina lost her balance and started to fall but never hit the ground. Damon had caught her in his arms. "You are the most uncoordinated vampire ever," he laughed, setting her down. Mina sent him a glare before walking off. "Hey now," Damon pouted. "Are you mad at me?"

"Like you care," Mina scoffed, walking on. "Just leave me alone Damon."

"I went back too – a week after I was turned," Damon told her.

Mina turned around, surprised by his confession. "What happened," she asked curiously.

"I watched my father fall apart; both sons dead and no heir to take over the estate. He died of a broken heart," Damon said dryly. "He lasted two months. After that I never went back."

"I sorry," she whispered.

"What's it matter now? Everyone's dead or eventually will die," Damon shrugged off.

"Did Stefan ever go back," she asked.

"Saint Stefan," Damon scoffed. "He was too busy mourning over Katherine."

"Katherine? Who was she," Mina asked.

"Katherine was the manipulative vampire slut that played with our hearts before turning us, running away, and letting us think she perished in a fire," Damon said, speaking through grinding teeth.

"I don't know what to say," Mina said softly. "No really," she said when Damon scoffed. "You and Stefan deserve better."

"Well thanks," Damon nodded. "But now do you get it? Ever if you learn to control your urges and got home they're just going to end up dying." Damon held up his hand to stop Mina from interrupting. "Can you honestly tell me you could watch your father and your brother age and then die, while you stay eighteen forever?"

"You are a jerk," she exclaimed before running off at vampire speed.

Damon paced back and forth, his nerves on end. It was well past midnight and Mina wasn't back yet.

"She's not a child Damon," Stefan said, laughing at his brother. "She'll come back on her own when she wants to."

"She's a newborn Stefan. There's no way she can be left on her own yet," Damon growled.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried for her," Stefan smiled.

"Me worried? Please," scoffed Damon.

"Whatever you say brother," Stefan laughed.

"You know, I thought you'd be a lot more worried for our little newbie, what with a certain psychotic bitch on the loose," asked Damon.

"No, Katherine doesn't know about Mina and I intend to keep it that way," Stefan told him.

Damon and Stefan heard the front door open and sensed Mina rush past then to her room; a blur in their vision. Damon muttered something under his breath before leaving Stefan to follow her. Deciding barging in would be a good idea, Damon knocked loudly on the door.

"Go away Stefan. I don't want to talk right now," he heard Mina shout from the other side.

Rolling his eyes, Damon walked in. Mina was sitting by her window, writing in a red journal. "If I didn't want to talk to Stefan, what makes you think I want to talk to you Damon," she glared.

"What makes you think I care," he smirked, laughing down on her bed.

"Of course you don't," Mina scowled. "So what are you doing here?"

He got up and moved to sit next to her. "I'm here because it's time you heard the full story," Damon asked dramatically.

"Cryptic much," Mina scoffed. "What story?"

"The story of me, Stefan, and the girl we both fell in love with," Damon replied. "I had just returned from fighting in the war. A couple days later Katherine Pierce showed up. She had me and Stefan wrapped around her little finger," Damon went on, telling Mina of how he and Stefan had tried to save Katherine, how the church was burned, and how Katherine had escaped.

"So did you ever see Katherine again," asked Mina.

"Uh no, actually neither of us knew she was alive until two weeks ago," he admitted.

"You mean she was here? In Mystic Falls," exclaimed Mina.

"Yeah she was," Damon admitted, "but there's something else you should know. Katherine and Elena look exactly alike."

"What do you mean 'look exactly alike'," Mina asked.

"The same height, the same hair, the same face, and even the same voice," Damon listed off.

"How is that even possible," Mina gasped.

"We're not sure," answered Damon, "but you need to be careful. Katherine is dangerous, which means no staying out all night."

"Alright," Mina agreed.

"Oh and here," Damon tossed something to her.

Mina looked at the ring in her hand. It was a thin silver band with a small blue stone. "It's so pretty," she gasped, holding in between her thumb in finger.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous," Damon smirked. "More importantly, you can go out into the sunlight now."

"Really," she squealed excitedly, slipping the ring onto her ringer.

"Wait until morning and find out," he chuckled.

"Thank you Damon," she said, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"No one hears of this," Damon said, eyes narrowing.

Realizing he was joking, Mina replied," It'll be our secret."

The next morning Mina found herself standing out in the backyard of the boarding house, watching the sun rise. It was a sight she thought she'd never be able to see again.

"Hey," Stefan called out. "If you're done tanning I'm going to Elena's. Want to come," he asked laughing.

"Sure," she smiled at the thought of doing something as normal as handing out with her friends.

Elena lived in a small, old Victoria two story house, much like the other homes in Mystic Falls. Elena answered the door for them, smiling and giving Stefan a quick kiss. "Hi Mina," she said, greeting the other vampire.

"Hey," Mina smiled.

Stefan walked in but something stopped Mina from going any further into the house. It was almost as if an invisible wall had been put up. "Uh guys," she said nervously.

"Oh sorry," Stefan apologized. "Elena has to invite you in first before you can enter her home. It's one of the few limitations against us."

"Come in Mina," Elena said, formally inviting her into her house.

"Elena, who's at the door," a voice called out.

"Just Stefan and a friend Jenna," Elena answered, leading them into the kitchen. "Mina, this is my aunt Jenna. Jenna, this is Mina. She just moved here."

"Hi," Jenna smiled. "So where are you from?"

"Monticello," answered Mina.

"Oh, that's not too far from here," said Jenna.

"Yeah, I'm going to give Mina a tour of the house," Elena cut in, not wanting to give Jenna the chance to ask Mina about her family.

Mina followed Elena upstairs, where she picked up the sound of music blaring from the second door. "That's my brother's room," Elena explained when she noticed Mina stop. "Jeremy," Elena called out, knocking before opening the door. A dark haired, teenage boy resembling Elena turned from his desk.

"Hey," said Jeremy, pulling off his headphones.

"Hey, this is Mina. She's a friend of Stefan's," his sister explained.

"Oh cool," said Jeremy, offering his hand for her to shake.

"Hi," said Mina, shaking his hand. "Um great taste; that was With Me right? By Sum 41." Mina had recognized the song almost immediately since it was one of her favorites.

"Yeah, it is," Jeremy said surprised. "You heard of them?"

"Yes. They're great," she said.

"Well, I still have to show Mina the rest of the house so see you later Jer," said Elena. She took Mina's hand and pulled her forward after closing Jeremy's door. She knew she was acting rude but just because she liked Mina didn't mean she wanted the vampire anywhere near her brother. Jeremy knew nothing about vampire and Elena was determined to keep it that way.

Elena's room was next, followed by Jenna's. Soon Elena's aunt was calling them back downstairs. "I thought everyone would like a snack," Jenna smiled, holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies and pink lemonade. Mina eyed the food hesitantly. She hadn't tried to eat real food yet. Her eyes caught Stefan's and he gave her a nod. Jeremy came down stairs; clothes changed and hair noticeable tamed by a comb. Elena noticed her aunt try to hold back a laugh.

"Well I better get going," Mina announced.

"You're leaving," said Jeremy, his voice giving away his disappointment.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later," Mina promised.

"I'll let her out," Stefan offered. "You should probably talk to Damon when you get the chance," Stefan told her.

"Alright," she agreed.

"Damon, "Mina called out when she got back to the boarding house. No one answered. She checked his room but Damon wasn't there. Suddenly, something flashed by. Mina was barely able to catch the movement in the corner of her eye. "Damon," she called out again. Deciding he was messing with her, she went to check the study.

"Elena," Mina exclaimed, completely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I came to see you," she said. An unusual smirk tugged at her lips and Mina couldn't help but feel something was off.

"How did you get in here and so fast," asked Mina suspiciously.

"Damon let me in," she answered, not missing a beat.

"Really," Mina tried to smile in an attempt to hide her nervousness. "And where is Damon? I came back to talk to him."

"He had to leave," Elena said, moving closer. Automatically, Mina started to back away. Something about the way Elena was walking reminded Mina of a predator stalking its prey.

"Elena," whispered Mina, her lips starting to tremble.

"Not Elena," she laughed humorlessly.

"Katherine," Mina realized, remembering Damon's story.

"Exactly," she hissed angrily. "I can't believe they turned you. Tell me, which one was it?"

"Why does it matter," Mina glared.

"It was Damon, wasn't it," Katherine guessed. "I have to say I was expecting it to be Stefan." Mina's silence confirmed her guess.

"What do you want," asked Mina, trying not to shake.

"I want you dead," Katherine hissed before lunging at her.


	5. I Hate You

**RECAP: **

_"Damon, "Mina called out when she got back to the boarding house. No one answered. She checked his room but Damon wasn't there. Suddenly, something flashed by. Mina was barely able to catch the movement in the corner of her eye. "Damon," she called out again. Deciding he was messing with her, she went to check the study._

_"Elena," Mina exclaimed, completely surprised. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh I came to see you," she said. An unusual smirk tugged at her lips and Mina couldn't help but feel something was off._

_"How did you get in here and so fast," asked Mina suspiciously._

_"Damon let me in," she answered, not missing a beat._

_"Really," Mina tried to smile in an attempt to hide her nervousness. "And where is Damon? I came back to talk to him."_

_"He had to leave," Elena said, moving closer. Automatically, Mina started to back away. Something about the way Elena was walking reminded Mina of a predator stalking its prey._

_"Elena," whispered Mina, her lips starting to tremble._

_"Not Elena," she laughed humorlessly._

_"Katherine," Mina realized, remembering Damon's story._

_"Exactly," she hissed angrily. "I can't believe they turned you. Tell me, which one was it?"_

_"Why does it matter," Mina glared._

_"It was Damon, wasn't it," Katherine guessed. "I have to say I was expecting it to be Stefan." Mina's silence confirmed her guess._

_"What do you want," asked Mina, trying not to shake._

_"I want you dead," Katherine hissed before lunging at her._

**AND NOW THE STORY CONTINUES…**

- Chapter Four: I Hate You-

Mina raised her arms to try to protect herself against Katherine but the vampire never touched her. And then she saw why. Damon was struggling to ram a stake through her heart.

"Don't just stand there. Get Stefan and get the hell out of the house," he shouted at her.

Mina nearly tripped over her own two feet as she ran towards Stefan's room, shouting his name. "What's wrong," he said, coming out of his room.

"Damon...Katherine," she said, struggling to get the words out. Thankfully Stefan understood and rushed to help his brother but not before turning around and shouting, "Get out of here. We'll come find you as soon as we deal with Katherine!"

Taking his advice, Mina rushed out through the back door and out into the forest. She rushed through the foliage; nothing but a blur to the eyes. Elena's house was the first place she thought to go. "Hello, anyone home," she called out.

"Hey," said Jeremy. He pulled the headphones out of his ears and descended the stairs. "What's up?"

"Uhh, nothing much. I actually can hear to see Elena," Mina lied.

"She's in her room. Come on in," Jeremy told her.

"Thanks," said Mina. She walked up the stairs and found Elena sitting by her window, writing in a book.

"Hi, what are you doing here," Elena asked smiling. Mina made sure the door was closed before telling Elena about what was going on at the Salvatore house.

Katherine had Damon pinned to the ground; her hand choking his neck. "You've lost your touch Damon," she laughed. "I thought you would put up a better fight."

Suddenly Stefan came up behind her and rammed a stake through Katherine's back. "About time," Damon sneered.

"I missed her heart but she's paralyzed as long as it's in there," said Stefan. "Help me move the body downstairs."

"You can handle that. I'm going to check on the newbie," Damon said getting up.

In two seconds Damon had tracked Mina and was standing in front of Elena's house. He moved forward and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here Damon," Jeremy said, when he opened the door.

"I came to pick up the girl from little play date with Elena," the vampire smirked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he moved to let Damon in. "They're upstairs in Elena's room," he told him.

"Coast is clear now," Damon said when he spotted Mina sitting on Elena's bed.

"You mean Katherine's gone," asked Elena asked from her desk.

"Yup, the big bad vampire bitch is gone," he told. "So that means you're coming home," said Damon, turning to Mina.

"She doesn't have to leave Damon. She's not a child," Elena frowned.

"Elena, everyone is a child compared to me," he smirked. "You coming or not," Daman asked Mina.

"It's alright Elena," Mina said getting up. "Let's go," she said turning to Damon.

"So what happened," Mina asked, when they got outside.

"Stephan staked Katherine," Damon smiled.

"She's really dead," Mina asked.

"No, but as long as the stake's in her heart she won't be a problem," Damon explained. "Frankly, I didn't think little Stephan had it in him but he proved me wrong."

"Are you upset…about Katherine," asked Mina.

"Not really. Can't say she didn't have it coming,"_ Damon replied, sounding nonchalant about the vampire's death. _

"But you loved her," Mina argued.

"That was a long time ago," he growled. The look he gave told Mina their conversation was over.

Stephan came out to meet them as soon as they got the house. "How's Elena," they asked.

"She's fine," Damon scoffed.

"Well I'm going to go check on her," he told them. "Try not to kill each other," he called back.

Damon rolled his eyes as he led Mina into the house. They both broke off to go to their rooms.

Mina was asleep in her bed when she heard the sound of glass breaking. She got up and quietly made her way across the hall. The sound had come from Damon's room. Mina walked in and found Damon staring at the ground, where his drink had fallen and shattered.

"Damon, everything alright," she asked.

"Yeah fine," he answered, not really paying attention. "Go back to sleep."

"You sure? You wanna talk about it," asked Mina.

"No," he scoffed. She watched as Damon walked over to pour himself a new drink.

"It must be really hard," Mina mused out loud.

"What are you talking about," Damon asked annoyed.

"Being in love with your brother's girlfriend," answered Mina. In a flash, Damon had her pinned to the wall by her neck. "Let go of me," she growled.

He stared at her for what felt like eternity before finally letting her go and saying, "You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what," she asked but he was already leaving. "Damon," she called after him but that didn't make a difference. "I hate you, Damon Salvatore!" She heard the front door slam on his way out.

**A/N I know it's been forever but hopefully I'm back into the swing of things and this is just the start of a whole series of updates. Thanks for sticking with me. **

**xoxo**

**Ash**


	6. Klaus

**Recap: **

_Mina was asleep in her bed when she heard the sound of glass breaking. She got up and quietly made her way across the hall. The sound had come from Damon's room. Mina walked in and found Damon staring at the ground, where his drink had fallen and shattered. _

"_Damon, everything alright," she asked. _

"_Yeah, everything's fine," he answered, not really paying attention. "Go back to sleep."_

"_You sure? You wanna talk about it," asked Mina. _

"_No," he scoffed. She watched as Damon walked over to pour himself a new drink. _

"_It must be really hard," Mina mused out loud. _

"_What are you talking about," Damon asked annoyed. _

"_Being in love with your brother's girlfriend," answered Mina. In a flash, Damon had her pinned to the wall by her neck. "Let go of me," she growled._

_He stared at her for what felt like eternity before finally letting her go and saying, "You really don't get it do you?"_

"_Get what," she asked but he was already leaving. "Damon," she called after him but that didn't make a difference. "I hate you, Damon Salvatore!" She heard the front door slam on his way out._

– _**Chapter Five: Klaus – **_

"I hate you Damon Salvatore," Damon heard as he slammed the door on his way out. In a flash, he was in a clearing in the woods. His anger got the better of him and he rammed his fist through the trunk of an old oak tree. The girl was getting on his last nerves and the worst part was he couldn't do anything about it. He had done what he had promised never to do again. He let a girl take hold of his heart. Taking the bottle of alcohol he had brought, Damon took off the cap and took a long drink.

Five hours later Mina found Damon, leaning against a tree sleeping. "Damon," she said, shaking him lightly. Damon didn't budge.

She tried again. "What," he muttered, half asleep. Letting out a long sigh, Mina draped his arm over her shoulder and helped him up. Thank god she had vampire strength now otherwise Mina never would have been able to carry Damon back home.

Mina dropped him onto his bed and helped get his shoes off. She turned off the lights before backing out of his room. She ran into Stefan on the way to her room.

"Hey," Stefan said, coming up the stairs.

"How's Elena," asked Mina.

"She's fine. Bonnie and Caroline went over for a girl's night," he explained.

"Which is why you were sentenced here," laughed Mina.

"Yeah, where's Damon," asked Stefan.

"He's…uh sleeping," she told him.

"How bad was he," Stefan asked, letting out a long sigh.

"I found him sleeping under a tree in the forest. He was drunk," said Mina.

"I'll talk to him in the morning," he told her. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Alright, thanks Stefan," said Mina.

Mina didn't get any sleep that night. She was too worried about Damon. His heart had been broken one too many times. Deciding it would be better to check up on him rather than stare at the dark ceiling in her room; Mina got up and headed for Damon's room. Damon was still asleep, just as she had left him. Mina walked over and sat down at the edge of his bed. She pushed his hair out of his eyes. She smiled at seeing him so peaceful. His eyes opened and Damon stared at her.

"Hey, how are you feeling," she asked.

"I feel fine," said Damon. He got up in a flash using his vampire speed. Mina watched as he poured himself a drink, ignoring her.

"Damon, I'm sorry," said Mina.

"About what," he asked scoffing.

"About what I said about you being in love with Elena," she told him.

Damon appeared in front of her in a flash, pinning her between him and the wall. "I'm not in love with Elena," he told her.

"Uh…r-really," Mina stammered.

"Really," Damon said, leaning in closer and he kissed her.

Mina woke up to the sound of rain on the windows. She lifted her head and saw the dark clouds through the window. She felt a strong arm snake around her waist and pull her closer to the body lying next to her.

Damon was about to say something when he phone started ringing. He reached over and grabbed it from the night stand. "What Stefan," Damon growled. "Okay, yeah alright. I'll keep her close," he said before cutting the call. He got up and started dressing.

"What's going on," asked Mina.

"Klaus sent a little message to Elena at school just now," said Damon.

"What," she gasped. "He's here!"

"Apparently," Damon shrugged, taking another gulp of his drink.

"So what does this mean," Mina asked.

"It means we're going to a high school dance," Damon smirked.


	7. I Hate High School Dances

**Recap: **

"_Damon, I'm sorry," said Mina. _

"_About what," he asked scoffing. _

"_About what I said about you being in love with Elena," she told him. _

_Damon appeared in front of her in a flash, pinning her between him and the wall. "I'm not in love with Elena," he told her. _

"_Uh…r-really," Mina stammered. _

"_Really," Damon said, leaning in closer and he kissed her. _

_Mina woke up to the sound of rain on the windows. She lifted her head and saw the dark clouds through the window. She felt a strong arm snake around her waist and pull her closer to the body lying next to her. _

_Damon was about to say something when he phone started ringing. He reached over and grabbed it from the night stand. "What Stefan," Damon growled. "Okay, yeah alright. I'll keep her close," he said before cutting the call. He got up and started dressing._

"_What's going on," asked Mina. _

"_Klaus sent a little message to Elena at school just now," said Damon. _

"_What," she gasped. "He's here!"_

"_Apparently," Damon shrugged, taking another gulp of his drink. _

"_So what does this mean," Mina asked. _

"_It means we're going to a high school dance," Damon smirked. _

– _**Chapter 6: I Hate High School Dances – **_

"No, no way in hell," said Mina, crossing her arms over her chest. She stared at the sexy yellow hippie dress in disgust.

"Come on. We have to coordinate with the theme," laughed Damon. He was wearing leather pants and his leather jacket will his hair jelled up. He walked over and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Besides, you make a very sexy hippie," he whispered in her ear.

"Fine," Mina said laugh. She gave him a light shove. "Leave so I can change."

"Awww, I can't stay," he pouted. She pointed to the door, laughing at his expression.

"You're going to be careful tonight, right," she asked nervously.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright," he said, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. "Stefan called. Bonnie's all powered up. We're going to win," he assured her.

"Yeah, just take care of yourself in the process," said Mina. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek before he left to let her get ready.

After Mina finished getting ready she and Damon headed for the dance, deciding to leave the car. Damon took her hand and in two seconds they were standing outside the school gym doors.

"You ready," asked Damon, raising his hand to caress her cheek.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered, taking his hand and kissing it.

Inside the gym, music was blasting and students were already on the dance floor. Damon pulled to the other dancers and started moving to the music. Caroline and Matt were dancing too as well as Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Rick," Damon asked out of the blue.

"Ummm, no but I haven't really talked to him all that much," Mina told him.

"I'm gonna go find Stefan,' he told. "Stay here."

"Caroline," Mina smiled. "Hey, what's up guys? You having fun."

"Yeah, this is great," said Matt.

"Where's Damon," asked Caroline.

"Uh, he went to find Stefan," answered Mina. "You guys enjoy. I'm gonna get some punch."

"Alright," Caroline smiled as she pulled Matt closer for a slow dance.

Mina walked over to the refreshment table and poured herself a glass of punch. She watched everyone having fun. "Care to dance," Alaric asked, appearing behind her.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea Alaric. I'm a student," said Mina. She was beginning to notice what Damon was talking about when he said Alaric was acting strange.

"Oh come now. I don't think anyone would notice," said Alaric.

"Alaric, I think Klaus compelled you or had his witch cast a spell – I don't know. I'm going to find Damon. You stay here," she told him.

He caught her arm and held in an iron grip. "Now love. I don't that's a good idea. Let's just keep this between us," said Alaric, smiling sinisterly.

"Klaus," Mina whispered in fear.

"That's right my dear," he laughed.

His grip loosened and Mina pulled out of his grasp. She ran to find Damon in the huge crowd. She finally spotted him coming back into the room from outside the hallway.

"Damon," she rushed over to him. "It's Alaric. Klaus is possessing his body."

"What! How do you know," he asked.

"He told me," said Mina, explaining what had just happened.

"Alright, stay close to me," Damon told her. "We need to let everyone else in on what's going on with Rick."

Suddenly panic broke out and everyone was screaming. Mina had no clue what was happening. All she could see was the entire school trying to get out of the gym.

"Just great," Damon let out. "Alright you're coming with me." Damon had Mina outside before she could get a word out to protest. "Stay outside and try to stop these idiots from trampling each other," he told her.

"What about you," Mina asked in panic.

"I'll be fine. Someone has to go save the day," he winked at her before running off back into the gym.

"Don't do anything stupid," she called out after him.


	8. AN

Hi Everyone.

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter update.

This author's note is to annouce the posting of my new blog!

You guys will find links to all of my stories,

banners, and one - shots.

I'll also be posting status updates

on chapters and sneak previews of chapters and stories

on the blog. So it's worth checking out.

You can get to my blog by clicking on the link below:

.com/

or by going to my fanfiction profile page and clicking

on the home link.

If anyone still can't get to it please feel free to

send me a private message through fanfiction.

Hope you all check it out. I worked really hard on it. :)

xoxo

Ash


	9. AN 2

Hi Everyone.

I know. You all hate author

notes. Lol. I'm promise there will be two

new chapters posted today. I just wanted to

let everyone on fanfiction that's checked out my blog that

I posted a "Coming Soon" page where you can

check out my stories that are yet to be

posted. I've already posted a

preview banner of my

upcoming story _Unbreakable Vows._

You guys remember Reid and Kay from Caleb and Ronnie's

story _Unbreakable Bonds_. This is their story - book 2 in my

Unbreakable series. Check it out guys :)

Lots of love

Ash


	10. In Another Time

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to check out my blog. There's a lot of stuff for my stories there; like banners and sneak peeks. **

**xoxo**

**Ash**

_**Recap:**_

_"Damon," she rushed over to him. "It's Alaric. Klaus is possessing his body."_

_"What! How do you know," he asked._

_"He told me," said Mina, explaining what had just happened._

_"Alright, stay close to me," Damon told her. "We need to let everyone else in on what's going on with Rick."_

_Suddenly panic broke out and everyone was screaming. Mina had no clue what was happening. All she could see was the entire school trying to get out of the gym._

_"Just great," Damon let out. "Alright you're coming with me." Damon had Mina outside before she could get a word out to protest. "Stay outside and try to stop these idiots from trampling each other," he told her._

_"What about you," Mina asked in panic._

_"I'll be fine. Someone has to go save the day," he winked at her before running off back into the gym._

_"Don't do anything stupid," she called out after him._

_**And Now…**_

– _Chapter Eight: In Another Time –_

"Mina," Jeremy shouted, running up to her. "Where's Damon?"

"Doing something stupid," she answered in panic. "Wait here."

Despite Jeremy's protests, Mina raced back into the school. She couldn't find them anywhere in the gym and raced out into the hall. Mina heard shouted and ran towards the voices.

"Bonnie," Elena shouts, looking into the window of the cafeteria. She and Damon were both trying to get through the door.

"What's happening," Mina shouted.

"You were suppose to wait outside," growled Damon, which she chose to ignore.

"Bonnie's trying to fight class," Elena sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "She can't kill him. It'll take too much out of her and she'll die."

All three of them feverously tried to break down the door but they couldn't get through. "No," Elena shrieked as they witnessed Bonnie falling to the ground. Klaus disappeared as they rushed in to Bonnie. Damon felt for a pulse but shook his head in disappointment. Elena was sobbing uncontrollably by now.

"Get her out of her," Damon shouted to Mina.

"Elena, come out. We have to get out of here," Mina said, pulling her arm.

They got outside and Elena spotted Stefan rushing towards them. As soon as he was close enough, Elena launched herself into his arms.

"Take care of her," Mina told Stefan before running back into the school for Damon.

"Do you ever listen," Damon growled when he saw her.

"No, not really," she answered. Her eyes widened in shock, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm getting rid of the body," he said, lifting Bonnie into his arms.

"Damon you can't," Mina growled. "It's Bonnie."

"She's gone," he argued.

"It's Bonnie," she shrieked.

"She's not dead," Damon finally admitted. "It's a spell."

"What," Mina asked in shock.

"Follow me," he ordered.

Jeremy was waiting for them out back. Damon set Bonnie in the back seat and ordered Mina to get in with her. Damon drove while Jeremy sat in the front with him.

"Alright explain," ordered Mina, staring down the two in the front seats.

"Klaus knew Bonnie could kill him with the power she's packing now but he also figured out she'd die from actually using the amount it would take to kill him," Damon explained. "So we can up with a plan. Bonnie cast a spell to fake her death and now Klaus thinks he's in the clear to go ahead with his little sacrifice."

"But we've still got Bonnie," Mina smiled, catching on.

"Exactly," Jeremy grinned. "And she'll be able to stop him."

"You're a genius," Mina said, leaning over to give Damon a kiss on his cheek. "You do care about Bonnie."

Jeremy couldn't hold back any longer. He burst out laughing despite Damon's glare. "This never leaves this car," Damon growled.

"It won't," Mina promised, rolling her eyes.

The drove on for a few more minutes until Damon pulled up the site of the witch massacre. Jeremy carried Bonnie up the steps and into the old, discarded house. There was a couch set up in the basement and he set her down there. "You guys go on," he told the vampires. "I'll take care of Bonnie."

"You sure you two will be alright by yourselves," asked Mina.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Besides none of you guys can go missing for so long without Klaus getting suspicious," he told them.

"Kid's got a point," Damon shrugged.

"Alright, text us if you need anything," said Mina, giving him a hug."Let's get back. Elena's probably having a nervous breakdown."

"Hold on, there's something I want to show you," Damon told her.

Mina followed Damon to the car. Now, when it pulled up it was in front of the woods. "Why are we here," she asked.

"Come on," Damon urged, walking up an old dirt path.

"What is this place," Mina asked, when they stopped. They were standing in the middle of what once might have been a home. The structure was destroyed but the pillars were still there.

"This is the old Salvatore Manor," Damon smiled sadly. "It was one of the biggest houses in Mystic Falls; although the Lockwood's came in pretty close."

"It must have been huge," Mina said in awe.

"It was. Me and Stefan used to think of it as a castle. There were sixty bedrooms two dining rooms and a huge ballroom for parties and dancing."

"You danced," she asked in surprise.

"Not much but yes I danced," he smirked. Damon took one of her hands in his and wrapped an arm around her waist. Soon, he had her moving to a slow waltz. "Can you picture it," he asked, whispering in her ear. "A huge ball room, bathed in candlelight. There's music playing and you in a gown – every man enchanted by the sight of you and all of the women envious." And she could. Mina could picture it all. "You'd come down the staircase and I'd be there; waiting for you," Damon went on, spinning her in a little twirl. "I'd bow and kiss your hand. You'd take my arm and I'd lead you to the dance floor," said Damon, leading her down into a dip.

"Not that I'm not loving this romantic Damon but why are you telling me this," Mina asked.

"Because," he said, letting her go and getting down on one knee, "this is how I would have won you over. In my time I would have watched from afar until the day I got the courage to talk to you. Then we'd meet in secret; stealing kisses when no one was looking, and one day I would ask your father for your hand."

"Damon," Mina stared down at him, eyes wide.

"Mignonette Ashwood, my Mina, I promise to love you forever; every day of forever. Will you marry me," he asked.

"Why are you asking me this now," Mina asked, tearing starting to form in her eyes.

"Because I want you and I want everyone to know," Damon answered. "Mina, what's your answer?"

"Yes," she sobbed, smiling at him.

"Thank god," he sighed. He stood up and lifted her up into his arms.

"Damon," she shrieked, laughing as he spun her around in his arms.


	11. Panic Attack

**Sorry this is such a pathetically short chapter. I'm just getting back to all of **

**my older stories. Next ones will be longer. **

**I promise. **

- Chapter Nine: Panic Attack -

"Wow, marriage Damon," laughed Stefan. "I didn't picture you the type."

"Of course not brother," smirked Damon. "I'm the black sheep of the family remember; the evil brother that could never love."

"You and I both know that's not true," Stephan said sternly. "I'm just surprised so soon."

"I've waited centuries for her Stefan. Why should I wait any longer," he asked with a shrug.

"Centuries for you Damon; weeks for her," Stefan pointed out before leaving his brother to his thoughts.

That was one thing that never came to Damon's mind. Mina was a child compared to him. She was barely starting her life; whereas, Damon had gone through more lifetimes than he cared to remember. Deciding he needed to speak with her, Damon made his way upstairs to Mina's room.

"Mina," he called out, knocking on her door. No one answered so he opened the door nad stepped in. Mina was fast asleep on her bed. That didn't surprise him. Damon knew she'd have to be worn out from the night they'd had. Not wanting to wake her up, Damon decided to talk to her in the morning.

Mina woke up the next morning feeling light as air. She looked down at her left hand, to the ring Damon had given her. Everything felt so unreal. She smiled as she got up from bed; making her way across the room to her shower. She took her time relaxing under the warm stream of water; washing out her hair. When she done she wrapped a towel around herself and step out of the shower. The mirror had fogged up, preventing her from seeing her reflection. She reached out to wipe away the condensation when her eyes caught her ring again. And then it hit her. Married! She was going to be married!

Her heartbeats sped up; her breathing labored as she felt her throat closing up. She kneeled down to the floor; holding her head down in her lap. Mina could hear her heart; pounding in her eardrums painfully.

"Mina," a voice called out. "Mina!"

Stefan rushed toward her and lifted her up into arms. "Damon," he called out, carrying her into the bedroom. Mina was shivering in his arms; her body and hair still damp from the shower. He grabbed the quilt on the bed and wrapped it around her to protect her from the cold.


End file.
